


Mayberry Swingers

by stargazer6009



Category: The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: Andy ,Barney tired of Gobber interference while on their  swinging dates so  Andy will  make Gobber a member
Kudos: 1





	Mayberry Swingers

Andy Taylor sat at the diner with Barney, Helen and Thelma Lou they was talking Andy told them his idea Barney was shaking his head no it just wont work Helen spoke am for trying it Thelma Lou said me too she had a wicked thought Lidya she and Goober had a few dates Andy sure he said he looked at Thelma Lou can you do it ? she smiled back 

Great me and Barney will work on Goober tonight and well see you at Helen`s Saturday night they walked out Helen said it switch night too with a smile Andy kissed bye   
Andy sat in the courthouse had Sarah call Goober Opie walked in he was going to his pal Johnny Paul for the week end he needed some money for they was going to a big fair  
Andy gave him the money just then Goober arrived he sat down asked what he wanted .

Andy asked if he would like to join a special club , Goober`s eye got big cause no one every asked him to join nothing Sure Andy he said Andy knew he had him hooked Ok but you can`t tell a soul you promise he looked serious Goober shook his head yes you come by here around 7 and me and Barney will do the ceremony Goober smiled I`ll be here   
Andy called Thelma Lou , Thelma Lou called Lidya to come to her house she hung up the phone raised her dress her panties were wet to taste virgin pussy but she had to get ready .

Goober arrived at the courthouse on time it just got dark he walked in Andy was sitting Barney next to him with a smile , you ready Goober? sure thing he said with that Barney locked the door shut the blinds he thought thank god Otis is out of town Andy stood up what`s going to happen may seem strange to you now but will become normal later   
Goober looked confused, first take off your clothes Barney said What! Goober said it`s part of the ceremony Andy said Goober stripped down Barney came out with clippers and shaving soap Goober was about to say something Barney shook his head he doesn`t want this Andy asked Goober Yes he said they trimmed his pubic area and shaved him clean .  
Barney came up from behind took hold of his cock began to stroke it he could feel it getting hard you got a real nice one Andy said he held Goober`s balls rolling them then out of the blue Andy kissed him drove his tongue into Goober`s mouth he tried to fight but it was no good , soon he seen Barney naked Andy broke the kiss and took off his clothes   
Barney was playing with Goober`s nipples they were getting hard he licked them ran his tongue down his shaven body took hold of his began to lick the head he squeeze it  
precum came forth he licked up Andy stood next to Goober took his hand laid his cock in it GO ON he said stroke it Goober did Andy kissed him again this Goober accept it  
his own tongue found Andy`s.

Barney had taken Goober deep , now it was he turn you do Barney first he is a little smaller than mine Barney laid on one of the bed they too out of the cell Goober took hold of his cock just go slow like licking a sucker Goober took to sucking his cock OH GOD Barney said before Goober could raise Barney shot load Goober shallowed it down   
his cock popped out of his mouth cum went all over his face Barney rose and licked it off. Soon Goober laid on the bed and Andy took his turn sucking his cock   
Andy worked his ball sucking each one then took Goober`s cock he shot a load the night went on Goober ass was taken by both of them .

Barney went to sleep in the back room, Andy left with Goober they stood on the front of the courthouse no one was around Andy told Goober to strip he did Andy dropped his pants Goober took hold of his cock began to suck it in front of the courthouse .

Thelma Lou sat next to Lidya they talked then Thelma Lou just came out with it Are you a virgin? Lidya was taken back by the question Thelma Lou explain here take a drink  
Lidya did with in a few minutes she was calm down so calm Thelma Lou was running her hand along Lidya`s knee she pushed them apart she was soon on her knees looking up her dress Thelma Lou asked Lidya to raise her dress she did Thelma Lou ran her finger across her pussy to her surprise a wet spot appeared you want me to take them off?  
Lidya asked Thelma Lou said yes strip naked for me they both took off their clothes laid on the floor ,Yes am a virgin not for long Thelma Lou thought she opened her lips  
stuck her tongue in she heard the door unlock Helen walked in took off her clothes brought the toys she said .  
After Helen had her taste of Lidya they took her cherries Pussy Ass and mouth they washed her up and told her about Saturday asked if she like to join she kissed them both  
you bet 

Saturday night arrived Andy Barney Goober arrived at Helen`s house Andy was wearing a blue dress with six inch heels Barney wore slim dress split up the side and heels they found a dress for Goober green wrap around he wore pumps they rang the bell Helen answered wearing a black suit he hair slick back Thelma Lou and pinstripe suit her hair done up too Lidya wore gray suit Barney could see what was in store for him looking at the bulge in her pants they all sat down to eat Helen ran her hand up Andy`s dress  
she felt his large cock inside the panties after dinner was done the living room was arranged Helen said since we had our turn with Lidya its your turn with that they took   
Lidya kissing her and taking her clothes off they all was naked Helen Thelma Lou watch Lidya ride Andy`s cock Goober was fucking her ass while Barney had his balls deep   
Helen kissed Thelma Lou and sat on her large dildo the night went on the girls watch the guys fuck and suck each other and they too had their time to fuck them .  
Sunday arrive the sat in church Andy wearing his garter and hose 

Till Next Time


End file.
